Painting Our Love
by Freaky Haha
Summary: "Dei, maukah kau melukis di kertas ini bersamaku? Melukis cinta kita dengan berbagai warnah kebahagiaan dan menjadikannya sebuah karya seni yang abadi dan selalu hidup di hati masing-masing? Suki da, Deidara." ONE SHOOT


PAINTING OUR LOVE

Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story©Freaky Haha

Pairing: SasoDei

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Warning: Cerita ini di buat demi kesenangan pribadi author. No edit.

DLDR!

...

Seperti biasa, satu lagi hari yang indah di kota Konoha. Matahari bersinar cerah, angir bertiup sepoy-sepoy, bunga-bunga mekar dengan cantiknya, tidak lupa dengan kicauan merdu dari burung gereja di balik jendela. Sempurna bukan?

Namun, sepertinya keadaan tersebut sangat berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hati pemuda dengan iris secerah langit ini. Entahlah, aku bukan pembaca pikiran, namun ekspresinya menunjukkan seperti itu. Air mukanya masam, pandangannya sendu, dan sangat tidak bergairah.

Deidara namanya. Rambut blonde panjang indah melambai tertiup angin dari luar jendela kelas. Pikirannya kembali menuju peristiwa tiga hari yang lalu. Ah, itu peristiwa yang cukup menyedihkan untuknya.

FLASHBACK

"Maaf, Itachi un." Deidara berkata lirih, menundukkan pandangannya supaya tidak bertemu dengan iris onyx sang lawan bicara.

"Tapi kenapa, Dei?" heran, Itachi mencoba memegang pundak Deidara yang sedikit bergetar. Namun, segera di tampik tangannya oleh pemuda blonde itu.

"Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita lagi un. Aku tau ini tidak akan berhasil." Deidara memberanikan dirinya menatap Itachi, kemudian tersenyum kecut.

"Dei, aku menyayangimu!" masih yakin dengan perasaannya, Itachi berkata.

"Sudahlah. Terima saja un. Aku tau kau menyukai Kyuubi." Deidara kembali menunduk. "Ambisimu untuk mengalahkannya berubah menjadi obsesi untuk mendapatkan dirinya un." Dia tetap mencoba tegar.

"..."

"Aku merngerti, sangat mengerti tentang dirimu, Itachi un!"

"Maafkan aku, Dei." Itachi tidak dapat berkutik. Benar apa yang di katakan Deidara, dia memang menyukai Kyuubi. Namun, dia masih sayang dengan pemuda blonde di depannya.

"Benar kan, un?" kembali, Deidara tersenyum. "Makannya, aku melakukan ini supaya kau bisa bahagia un." Deidara memukul lengan Itachi pelan.

"Aku... benar-benar minta maaf, Dei." Untuk terakhir kalinya, Itachi memeluk Deidara sebagai kekasihnya.

"Kita masih teman kan un?"

"Tentu saja."

FLASHBACK –end-

PUK

Deidara tersentak kaget. Seseorang memukul kepalanya dengan buku tipis. Tidak sakit memang, tapi, tetap saja mengagetkan. Kemudian dia melirik sang tersangka dengan cemberut.

"Apa-apaan sih un?"

"Salah siapa dari tadi melamun saja." Dia, Hidan, teman sebangku Deidara, tersenyum jahil. "Sudahlah, move-on saja!"

"Aku sudah move-on dari dulu un!" di gembungkannya kedua pipinya. Manis!

"Kenapa melamun saja?" dengan tingkat KEPO yang tinggi, Hidan masih terus bertanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya memikirkan lukisanku. Semoga saja di terima untuk di pajang di pameran seni lukis." Deidara memberi alibi. Tentu saja bukan itu yang dia pikirkan, karena tadi malam dia sudah di beri kabar bahwa lukisannya lolos untuk di pajang di pameran seni minggu depan.

"Oh... ku kira kau masih memikirkan yang itu." Hidan tertawa tidak manusiawi. Kemudian Deidara membalasnya dengan memukulkan buku dektat tebal ke kepala Hidan.

"Deidara! Hidan! Bisakah kalian diam?" mendengar suara tegas dari Kurenai-sensei tersebut, mereka berdua segera menutup mulut rapat-rapat.

...

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Setelah berdoa menurut agama dan kepercayaan masing-masing, siswa-siswa segerberhamburan keluar dari penjara pelajaran dengan perasaan riang gembira.

"Cks! Dimana?" terdengar suara frustasi dari seorang pemuda berrambut merah. Sepertinya dia sedang mencari sesuatu, dapat kalian tebak dari gerak-geriknya yang sedang membongkar isi tasnnya dan mengobrak-abrik isi lacinya.

"Ah... jangan-jangan..." kemudian dia teringat sesuatu. Segera di ambil tasnya dan kemudaian berlari meninggalkan kelas tercinta yang sudah sangat sepi.

CKLEK

"..."

"..."

Pemuda tersebut memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ruangan seni rupa ternyata. Dia sempat kaget saat melihat seseorang di dalam. Biasanya ruangan tersebut jarang di kunjungi selain saat jam pelajaran seni rupa berlangsung. Mereka saling memandang dalam diam untuk beberapa detik.

"Kau mencari ini un?" di tunjukkanlah satu kotak pastel oleh sang penghuni ruangan. Deidara ternyata.

"Oh, terimakasih." Pemuda merah tersebut berkata datar sembari berjalan menghampiri Deidara yang sedang duduk di dekat jendela.

"Kau melukis juga un?" Deidara menampakkan senyum manisnya.

"Seperti itu lah." Dari percakapan singkat itulah, Deidara menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda merah di depannya tersebut sulit untuk di ajak berinteraksi. Ekspresinya terlalu datar.

"Ini, kau ingin mengambil pastelmu kan un?" Deidara menyodorkan pastel tersebut kepada sang lawan bicara.

"Terimakasih." Kemudian dia berlalu. Dardara kembali sendiri di sana.

...

Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan. Namun semua berubah saat semua menolak ajakan Deidara untuk pergi ke pameran seni rupa di Konoha DepStore, DepStore nomor satu di kota Konoha.

Padahal hari ini adalah hari yang sangat Deidara nantikan. Lukisannya lolos audisi dan akan di pamerkan di pameran bergengsi yang di adakan satu tahun sekali. Tidak mudah untuk melakukannya, Deidara harus bekerja sangat keras untuk meraihnya.

Masih dengan segala umpatan-umpatan manisnya, Deidara melangkah keluar dari lift. Sejenak melihat sekeliling, siapa tau ada orang yang dia kenal. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin! Berhubung teman-teman laknatnya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing masing. Dengan wajah mendung, Deidara melanjutkan perjalananya.

Berjalan melihat-lihat lukisan yang telah terpajang di dinding, dia menatap dengan pandangan kagum. Sangat indah! Semuannya sangat indah! Kemudian dia merasa sedikit bangga, lukisannya masuk dalam jajaran lukisan tersebut.

"I... ini... indah sekali un." Deidara berhenti berjalan. Menatap dengan penuh kekaguman lukisan di depannya. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan lukisan apa itu, aku bukan seniman. Hanya saja itu terlihat seperi wajah seorang gadis dengan rambut terurai tersibak oleh angin dengan background merah dan hitam abstrak, perpaduan warnannya sangat berani dalam bingkai 80x80cm.

"Sa-sori..." Deidara membaca nama yang tertera di bawahnya. Di putuskannya untuk berbalik dan melanjutkan berkeliling.

BUGH

"Itaaaii." Deidara terjatuh terjerembab. Memegangi pantatnya yang dengan mesra mencium lantai. Memang, di pameran sangatlah ramai.

"Maaf. Kau tidak apa-apa?" sebuah tangan terulur.

"Tidak apa-apa un." Dengan meringis Deidara menerima uluran tangan itu. "Eh? Kau..." Deidara teringat sesuatu.

"Akasuna Sasori. Kelas 3-D, Konoha Senior Highschool."

"Sasori? Berarti... ini..." Deidara berbalik melihat Sasori dan lukisan yang baru saja di lihatnya secara bergantian. Dia tau orang ini, tentu saja, mereka satu sekolah dan sering berpapasan. Seperti halnya kemarin saat di ruang seni rupa. Hanya saja Deidara tidak mengenalnya, bahkan tidak tau nama orang ini. Setau Deidara, dia adalah anak pindahan, ya, walaupun sudah sejak enam bulan yang lalu, tetap saja. Deidara tidak menyangka bahwa Sasori adalah seorang pelukis profesional.

"Lukisanmu sangat bagus." Kini, Sasori memuji lukisan Deidara, masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Terimakasih un." Kembali, di tampakkan senyum manisnya. "Ahh~ aku belum memperkenalkan diri! Panggil aku Deidara un!" katanya bersemangat.

"Aku tau."

TWICH

Sudah Deidara duga. Sasori memang sulit untuk di ajak ber interaksi!

"Mau berkeliling bersama un?" Dengan niat berbasa-basi, deidara bertanya.

"Boleh saja."

...

Hampir satu jam mereka berkeliling. Tidak begitu membosankan. Yah, walaupun sesekali Deidara kesal dengan Sasori. Sasori bukan orang yang terlalu kaku, hanya saha, wajah datar dan nada bicara yang mengesalkan itu sudah terbawa dari lahir. Setidaknya itulah yang Deidara katakan pada Sasori baru saja.

"Aku lapar un!" ah, sepertinya ada yang mulai merengek.

"Baikalah."

Kemudian berjalanlah mereka menuju Food Court yang berada tepat di bawah lantai di adakannya pameran. Hari semakin siang, pantas saja cacing di perut mereka sudah merengek untuk meminta makan.

"Waah~ ramai sekali un!" Deidara menatap sekitar. "Untung saja kita masih mendapat tempat duduk ya un!" Deidara menyamankan duduknya, begitu pula dengan Sasori.

Sesaat kemudaian, datanglah waitress membawa list menu. Deidara segera memesan Steak untuk makan siangnya. Tidak lupa dengan Orange Juice dan Banana Ice Cream. Sementara Sasori, dia hanya memesan 'terserah'. Dengan kesal, Deidara memesankan menu yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Uuuh! Kau itu un! Bisa tidak sih untuk sedikit berekspresi!" Deidara kesal.

"Hahaha..." Sasori mencoba-memaksa- untuk tertawa. Tapi terdengar Hambar. Deidara hanya bergeleng geleng kepala mendengarnya. Kemudian dia berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Saso un. Kemari!" Deidara memajukan dirinya, mencoba mendekati Sasori di seberang meja.

"Apa?"

"Cks! Kemarilah un!" tangan Deidara melambai.

"Cks!" Sasori menuruti saja apa yang di perintahkan Deidara dengan malas. Dia mencondongkan badannya. Naas! Segera Deidara mengulurkan tangannya dan mencubit kedua pipinya, menariknya keatas supaya Sasori terlihat seperti tersenyum.

"Dwei, wepasw kawn-Dei, lepas kan-!"

...

Di sisi lain. Terlihatlah dua orang yang sedang memasuki area Food Court.

"Sudah ku bialng kan sialan! Di sini penuh!" gerutu seorang pemuda berrambut jingga.

"Cari saja tempat duduk yang masih kosong! Jangan banyak protes!" kata seorang lain dengan rambut hitam panjang yang di ikat longgat. Dia menarik kasar tangan pemuda jingga yang bersamanya.

"Jangan menarikku keriput sialan!"

"Disana, ada dua tempat kosong!" kata pemuda berrambut hitam tanpa memperdulikan protes dari sang lawan bicara. Mereka berdua berjalan menghampiri meja nomor 11. Sudah terisi dua orang sebenarnya, tapi apa daya, semua kursi terisi, dan mereka harus duduk.

...

"Saso! Jangan tarik rambutku!"

"Wepaws kawn tangawn mwu dwulu-Lepaskan tanganmu dulu-!"

"Tidak sebelum kau melepaskan tanganmu!" mereka tetap beradu mulut dengan tangan masih sibuk dengan acara saling-menyikasa.

"Permisi-, eh?"

Mendengar sebuah suara, Sasori dan Deidara melepaskan tangan mereka secara tidak sadar.

"Bodoh!" Sasori mengumpat.

"E-eh? Itachi un?" Deidara tertegun sejenak melihat seorang yang datang.

"Oh, Deidara..." Itachi menggumam.

"Boleh kami duduk di sini? Sudah tidak ada tempat kosong." Kata pemuda berrambut jingga asal. Semua orang tau, jika orang ini sangat jauh dari kata 'halus'. Begitupula dengan Deidara.

"Tentu saja un." Deidara berkata dengan senyum yang di paksakan. "Saso, bisa kau geser sedikit un? Aku duduk di situ saja." Mendengar itu, Sasori-pun bergeser, membiarkan Deidara duduk di sebelahnya. Makanan pesanan mereka pun datang.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini un?" kata Deidara memecah keheningan.

"Sialan ini menculikku!" Dengan cepat Kyuubi menjawab.

PLAK

Sebuat pukulan riangan mendarat di kepalanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Itachi.

"Jangan melebih-lebihkan, Rubah." Sahut Itachi.

Kadang, Deidara berfikir, kenapa Itachi bisa begitu terobsesi dengan pemuda berrambut jingga bernama Kyuubi ini? Padahal, mereka tidak pernah bisa akur jika di tempatkan bersama. Bahkan, tak jarang kata-kata kotor dan kasar saling mereka lontarkan. Lalu? Kenapa bisa mereka menjalin hubungan percintaan? Deidara bahkan juga tau bahwa mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Entahlah. Ini sangat rumit.

"Kau sendiri?" Itachi bertanya. "Lalu, siapa dia?"

"Oh, kenalkan, dia Akasuna Sasori. Anak kelas 3-D un." Deidara tersenyum menyenggol tangan Saasori supaya dia memberi salam pada Itachi dan Kyuubi. "Kami baru saja dari pameran seni lukis di lantai atas."

Di sana. Tidak banyak yang mereka bicarakan. Mungkin masih ada rasa canggung antara Itachi dan Deidara. Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak merasa seperti itu saat kau dan mantan kekasihmu duduk di tempat duduk yang sama bersama pasangan baru masing-masing? Tunggu! Pengecualian untuk Deidara dan Sasori.

PIP PIP PIP

"Huh!" Sasori mendengus setelah membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk. "Maaf, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Dei, kau bersamaku atau..."

"Aku ikut denganmu un!" dengan cepat Deidara memotong perkataan Sasori.

"Baiklah, kami pulang duluan." Dengan nada datar, Sasori membungkkan badan. Di ikuti Deidara. Setelah itu mereka berjalan beriringan meninggalkan FoodCourt.

"Ne, Saso un! Kita berpisah di sini saja." Kata Deidara saat sampai di pintu depan DepStore.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati."

...

Hari-hari berlalu begitu saja. Tidak terasa sudah hampir satu bulan semenjak pameran seni rupa di adakan. Selama itulah Sasori dan Deidara menjadi semakin akrab. Ya, bisa kalian lihat, bahkan hampir setiap hari saat pulang sekolah, mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu di ruang seni rupa. Untuk apa? Melukis tentunya! Hey! Apa yang kalian harapkan? Mereka berdua seorang pelukis kan?

Apa salahnya? Mereka mempunyai hobi yang sama, dan ketertarikan yang sama. Yaah, walaupun kepribadaian mereka sangat bertolak belakang. Deidara seorang periang, dan Sasori seorang dengan ekspresi datar. Tapi tidak apa... mereka saling melengkapi. Rencananya setelah pulang sekolah nanti mereka akan bertemu lagi di sana.

Drrrtt Drrtt

To: Deidara

From: xxx

Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Temui aku di atap sekolah istirahat nanti!

Kyuubi

Deidara menyerinyitkan keningnya. Baru saja dia mendapat pesan singkat dari Kyuubi. Ada apa? Dia heran. Dia pikir, selama ini dia sama sekali tidak ada urusan dengan kekasih Itachi itu. Apa ada yang tidak beres? Dia semakin khawatir.

Segera saja dia bergegas menuju atap saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Saat di gesernya pintu, nampaklah orang yang telah menunggunya. Perlahan di dekatinyalah Kyuubi.

"Ada apa un?" tanya Deidara ragu.

"Jawab aku dengan jujur!" Kyuubi menatap Deidara dengan sungguh-sungguh. Auranya menyeramkan.

"Baiklah un."

"Apa kau mantan kekasih Itachi?"

"Iya."

"Lalu, apa... aku yang membuatnya meninggalkanmu?" kali ini Kyuubi yang terdengar ragu. Nada bicaranya melirih.

"Itu... tidak."

"Jawab jujur Dei!" kini Kyuubi memegang pundak Deidara erat.

"Bukan salahmu un!" Deidara tersenyum lembut. "Lagi pula aku yang memutuskannya."

"Maafkan aku." Kyuubi menunduk. Tidak biasanya Kyuubi meminta maaf kepada orang lain, tapi ini berbeda situasi.

"Tidak, Kyuu." Deidara berkata. "Dengan atau tanpa dirimu, hubungan kami tetap tidak akan berjalan lancar un." Terdiam sejenak. "Jujur saja un, saat kami putus, aku masih sangat menyayanginya. Tapi aku sadar, jika dia menyukaimu. Dan tetap saja, jika aku tetap mengikatnya, itu malah akan menyakiti kami berdua. Aku ikhlas un! Saat dia bersamamu, dia terlihat lebih bahagia dan lebih... hidup. Tidak seperti saat bersamaku. Aku senang un."

"Maafkan aku!" untuk yang ke sekian kalinya Kyuubi meminta maaf. Dia terlihat seperti seorang perusak hubungan orang lain.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan un." Sekarang, Deidara memegang pundak Kyuubi halus. "Lupakan saja masalah itu. Toh aku dan Itachi juga tidak masalah. Kita masih berteman baik un."

"..." Kyuubi masih terdiam.

"Kita juga teman kan, un?" Deidara mengulurkan tangan, menunggu Kyuubi menjabatnya. Namun, tanpa di duga, Kyuubi malah memeluknya. Hening untuk sesaat sampai Kyuubi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Terimakasih!" entah mata Deidara yang bermasalah, atau memang Kyuubi yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Tidak banyak orang yang mau berteman denganku, tapi, kau... secara tidak langsung aku telah menyakitimu, tapi kau... mau berteman denganku..." Kyuubi berkata lirih.

"Tentu saja!" Deidara memukul pelan lengan Kyuubi, dia tersenyum lebar. Kyuubi membalas senyumnya.

"Terimakasih."

...

CKLEK

Pintu ruang seni rupa terbuka. Pemuda blonde pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki ruangan. Di tangannya mementeng sebuah kantung yang aku tidak tau isinya. Dengan senyuman lebar dia menghampiri pemuda berambut merah.

"Ne, Saso. Aku membawa cemilan un." Kemudian di letakanlah kantung dan tasnya di meja. Dia berjalan kembali menghampiri Sasori. "Melukis apa un?"

"Ini." jawaban Sasori ambigu.

"EEHHH?" Entah apa yang di lihat Deidara di kertas gambar milik Sasori sehingga membuatnya kaget.

"..." Sasori tidak menanggapi, dia masih fokus dengan lukisannya.

"Saso? Kenapa kau melukisku un?" tanya Deidara heran. Wajahnya perlahan memerah.

"Entahlah. Tidak ada objek yang menarik."

"Tapi un... itu fitnah. Kenapa aku terlihat sangat... em... indah?"

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau lebih indah dari apapun." Sasori masih berkata datar dan fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"EEHHH?" Deidara masih belum paham dengan perkataan Sasori.

"Berikan aku minumnya!" dengan segera, Deidara memberikan minuman kepada Sasori. Sebentar, dia melirik lukisan dirinya. Wajahnya bersemu merah, segera dia alihkan pandangannya.

"Saso un." Panggil Deidara.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin bercerita." Deidara masih pada posisi semula.

"Cerita saja." Sasori menggeser duduknya untuk menghadap Deidara. Yah, wajar saja kan jika mereka saling terbuka satu sama lain? Mereka adalah teman. Tidak perlu ada yang di sembunyikan. Bahkan mereka saling bercerita tentang diri masing-masing. Juga tentang masalah putusnya perjalanan cinta Deidara dengan Itachi.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Kyuubi di atap. Dia yang memintaku datang." Deidara terus berbicara. "Lalu dia menanyakan bagaimana aku putus dengan Itachi, dan dia merasa sangat bersalah karena dia pikir dia yang merusak hubungan kami un."

"..." Sasori masih setia mendengarkan.

"Lalu, setelah aku menjelaskan semuanya, dan memintanya untuk tetap berteman denganku, dia terharu dan terlihat seperti mau menangis un. Sungguh! Aku tidak menyangka dia seperti itu." Deidara menerawang, dia tersenyum membayangkan wajah Kyuubi.

"Itu bagus." Tanggap Sasori. "Jika dia menunjukkan sesuatu yang tidak di tunjukkan pada orang lain, itu artinya dia percaya padamu." Sasori tersenyum kecil sembari menatap Deidara. Kemudian tertawa bersama.

"By the way, Dei. Hari Minggu kau ada acara?" selesai menegak minumannya, Sasori bertanya pada Deidara yang mulai menyiapka peralatan melukisnya.

"Tidak. Ada apa un?"

"Mau pergi bersamaku?" Kata Sasori santai.

"Kemana?"

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan tempat yang indah dan nyaman untuk melukis." Sasori berjalan menuju jendela. Memejamkan matanya sembari menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajanya. Sejenak, Deidara tertegun dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Wajahnya kembali merona.

"Ah, um... baiklah. Apa aku juga harus membuat bekal?"

"Terserah saja."

Kemudian Sasori kembali ke tempat duduknya untuk menyelesaikan lukisannya. Sesekali dia melirik Deidara yang juga tengah sibuk melukis entah apa itu.

...

Jam masih menunjukkan 07.30am. Tetapi pemuda berrambut blonde ini sudah stand by di depan gerbang rumah sang sahabat. Ya, hari ini mereka berjanji akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang bahkan Deidara pun tidak tau dimana.

TING TONG

CKLEK

"Permisi." Di kembangkanlah senyum manisnya.

"Mencari siapa?" tanya seorang yang sepertinya lebih muda darinya. Rambutnya merah, lebih pekat dari rambut Sasori. Anak yang manis, dengan eyeliner yang menambah kesan tajam pada matanya dan tato 'ai' di dahinya.

"Aku mencari Sasori un."

"Oh. Tunggu sebentar. Sialkan masuk!" dengan sangat kalem, anak itu mempersilahkan Deidara masuk. Dia berjalan menuju suatu ruangan. "Aniki! Ada yang mencarimu!" dia berkata dengan sedikit keras. Kemudian dia kembali ke kamarnya.

"Dei... apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasori yang telah berpakaian rapi keluar dari kamarnya. Di dapatinya Deidara dengan senyum manisnya telah menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Tidak un. Aku hanya ingin mampir. Setelah ini kita berjalan bersama ke Stasiun."

"Yasudah, ayo berangkat." Kemudian berangkatlah mereka menuju stasiun.

"Tadi siapa un? Adikmu?"

"Iya."

"Siapa namanya? Dia manis sekali un!" kata Deidara gemas.

"Gaara."

"Oooh... Kalian, sepertinya sifat kalian sedikit mirip un!"

"Haa?"

"Maksudku, Sasori orangnya sangat datar dan hanya berbicara bila perlu. Dan Gaara-kun, sepertinya dia juga sama, hanyasaja dia lebih kalem. Sasori darat dan Gaara-kun kalem. Sedikit sama tapi berbeda un." Deidara berkata dengan pose berpikirnya.

"Kau ini berbicara apa sih?" Sasori yang tidak paham hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Di acaklah rambut blonde Deidara ringan.

...

Sekitar pukul 09.00am mereka sampai. Setelah melalui perjalanan panjang dan berbagai keluhan dari sahabat blondenya, akhirnya Sasori bisa menselonjorkan kakinya di bawah pohon Sakura yang rindang.

Setelah turun dari kereta, mereka masih harus menaiki bus, ya walaupun bukan dalam jarak yang jauh, namun akan sangat melelahkan jika di tempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Belum lagi harus mendaki bukit kecil untuk sampai di puncaknya. Huh! Pantas saja jika Deidara mengeluh dalam perjalanan.

"Sugoooiii~" Deidara berdecak kagum melihat hamparan pemandangan di hadapannya. Sementara Sasori tidak memalingkan pandangannya dari wajah kagum Deidara.

"Bagaimana?"

"Indah sekali Saso un!" mata Deidara berbinar, rasa lelahnya telah terlupakan. Terbayar dengan terbentangnya danau yang di kelilingi padang bunga dan ilalang di bawah sana.

"Duduklah. Kita butuh istirahat sebentar! Lalu terserah kau mau melakukan apa." Sasori menepuk tanah di sebelahnya. Memberikan tanda untuk Deidara supaya duduk di sebelahnya.

"Baik un!" dengan senyum riang pemuda blonde ini mendekat. Kemudian menata bekal yang di bawanya. "Saso un, mau minum?" setelah tawarannya di setujui oleh Sasori, Deidara segera menuangkan jus jerus instant kedalam gelas plastik yang di bawanya.

"Terimakasih." Sasori tersenyum dan meneguknya.

"..."

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Mereka berdua masih fokus untuk menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah mereka.

"Saso un, aku boleh turun ke danau?" Deidara memandang Sasori penuh harap.

"Terserah saja. Hati-hati dan jangan berpikiran untuk berrenang di sana!"

"Baiklaaaah~" Deidara beranjak dari duduknya. Kemudian berjalan pelan menuruni tangga yang terbuat dari tanah. Dia berlari kecil di antara padang bunga. Tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia.

Di sisi lain, sang pemuda merah juga sedang tersenyum. Di ambillah peralatan lukisanya dan mulai menggambar. Sungguh! Tempat ini benar-benar memberikan inspirasai bagi sang pelukis muda. Pemandangan dari atas sana memang indah, tapi tidak pernah seindah ini, pikir Sasori. Mungkin, karena ada hal yang melengkapinya. Ya! Karena ada Deidara di sana!

Perlahan dia menggoreskan kuasnya. Sesekali melihat kearah pemuda blonde yang masih dengan aktifitasnya.

"Ne! Kau tidak mau bermain bersamaku, Saso un?" Deidara berteriak sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"Tidak. Aku melukis." Sasori balas berteriak.

"Ya sudah." Kemudian berjalan ke sisi lain danau tersebut. Mengumpulkan beberapa bunga yang terlihat sangat indah. Seperti seorang gadis memang, Deidara menyadari itu. Tapi siapa yang akan menyiakan bunga-bunga secantik ini? tangannya gatal ingin membawanya pulang.

"Sudah lelah?" sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya, Sasori bertanya.

"Iya un. Haaah~" Deidara mendudukkan dirinya kembali di samping pemuda merah. "EEHH?"

"Berisik, Dei!" Sasori mendengus.

"Kenapa Sasori melukisku lagi un?" Deidara memandang Sasori penuh tanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya melukis hal yang menurutku indah." Dengan cueknya Sasori berkata.

BLUSH

"Un... Jangan mengatakan hal aneh seperti itu un." Deidara tertunduk dan berkata lirih.

"Hm?" tangan Sasori berhenti, di alihkanlah perhatiannya kepada pemuda blonde di sampingnya.

"Kau bisa membuatku salah paham jika terus-menerus berkata seperti itu un!" kini Deidara menatap Sasori tajam. Bukannya tidak suka, tapi dia benar-benar menghindari hal yang tidak dia inginkan. Kesalahpahaman.

"Salah paham? Maksudmu salah paham yang bagaimana?"

"Salah paham seperti..." Deidara tampak berpikir. "Lupakan saja un!" dia menyerah dengan pikirannya. Tidak sampai hati untuk mengungkapkan jika salah paham yang di maksud ialah 'jangan-jangan Sasori menyukainya.' Hahaha... terdengar konyol! Maka dari itu dia memilih diam.

Melihat sahabatnya yang terdiam, Sasori terkekeh geli. Aaa~ seperti seorang yang merajuk, pikirnya. Perlahan, dia menyudahi acara melukisanya. Menata satu-persatu peralatannya dan meletakkannya. Dia mulai mendekati Deidara.

"Dei." Sasori mencoba merebut fokus Deidara dari lamunannya.

"Hm?"

"Terimakasih." Deidara kaget pasca melihat Sasori tersenyum padanya. Benar-benar tulus.

"Eh? Terimakasih untuk apa un?" pemuda blonde terheran.

"Untuk menjadi temanku, untuk menjadi partner melukisku, untuk makanan yang selalu kau bawakan, dan untuk semuanya."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu un?" Deidara menatap Sasori intens.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa beruntung." Masih dengan tersenyum, Sasori mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus lembut rambut blonde panjang Deidara.

"Aaa~ Aku juga un!" sekarang Deidara membalas senyuman Sasori. "Terimakasih, Sasori mau terus bersamaku dan menemaniku kemanapun. Yaa~ walapun kadang Sasori sangat menyebalkan dengan ekspresi datarnya sih un!" Deidara meringis, menunggu tanggapan dari Sasori.

"Kau juga cerewet!" mendengar itu, Deidara tertawa, Sasoripun juga ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Jujur saja un. Aku merasa nyaman bersama Saso." Kini tawanya berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman. "Awalnya aku mengira karena sama-sama seniman jadi kita bisa cocok. Tapi terlepas dari itu, ternyata kau benar-benar orang yang baik dan menyenangkan." Entah apa yang terjadi sepersekian detik yang lalu, kini Sasori sudah berada sangat dekat dengan Deidara, posisi duduk mereka saling menghimpit. Tangan pemuda merah itu perlahan bergerak melingkari pundak Deidara dan menyandarkan kepala blonde Deidara di lengannya.

"EEEHH? Apa yang kau lakukan Saso un?" tentu saja Deidara merasa kaget dengan apa yang di lakukan sahabatnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Membuatmu menjadi lebih nyaman."

BLUSH

Wajah Deidara merona untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, namun tidak di indahkannya hal itu. Dia lebih memilih menikmati moment-moment berharga bersama Sasori. Kembali, mereka memejamkan mata masing-masing dan menikmati angin segar yang berhembus.

...

Jam pelajaran terakhir ini benar-benar terasa sangat lama bagi Sasori. Bukan karena pelajaran yang membosankan ataupun karena dia tidak menyukai pelajarannya. Tapi karena dia tidak sabar dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah pulang sekolah ini. Memangnya apa? Tentu saja bertemu dengan Deidara!

Dia terus saja menghitung detik. Dia sudah tidak bisa konsentrasi walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat fokus, itlah keuntungan bagi pemilik 'poker face'.

Di sisi lain, Deidara juga sedang beradu mulut dengan Hidan tentang 'ritual penyembahan Dewa Jasin juga termasuk sebuah kesenian'. Deidara tidak setuju dengan itu, namun Hidan bersikeras dengan pendapatnya. Dua orang ini memang konyol! Seperti itulah pikiran team-teman mereka. Sampai sensei melempar mereka dengan penghapus, barulah mereka bisa diam.

...

CKLEK

"Yo! Saso un~" sapa Deidara yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"Yo!" Sasori terus menatap Deidara yang berjalan untuk meletakkan tasnya di meja.

"Hm? Ada apa un? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Deidara heran, perlahan dia berjalan mendekati Sasori.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan Dei." Sekarang, Sasori bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Deidara. Hening sejenak. Kemudian, Sasori beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri ke sebuah meja. Dia mengambil sesuatu. Sebuah lukisan berbingkai 100x100cm. Tunggu! Itu bukan lukisan! Hanya sebuah kertas kosong yang telah berbingkai.

"Ini." Sasori menyerahkannya pada Deidara.

"Ini apa un?" dengan penasaran Deidara bertanya. "Kenapa tidak ada lukisannya un?" mendengar pertanyaan Deidara, Sasori tersenyum.

"Karena masih kosong, makannya aku memberikannya padamu."

"Eh?"

"Dei, maukah kau melukis di kertas ini bersamaku? Melukis cinta kita dengan berbagai warnah kebahagiaan dan menjadikannya sebuah karya seni yang abadi dan selalu hidup di hati masing-masing? Suki da, Deidara." perlahan Sasori meletakkan benda di tangannya, memulai untuk menggenggam kedua tangan Deidara yang terdiam mematung.

"Saso... un..." mata Deidara berkaca-kaca. Dia merasa... em... bahagia. Mungkin.

"Kau mau Dei?" sekalilagi Sasori memastikan dengan berharap-harap-cemas.

"Aku... Aku mau un!" Dengan segera Deidara memeluk Sasori. "Suki da, Sasori."

Hening menyelimuti. Masih dalam posisi yang sama, mereka meresapi aroma masing-masing. Aroma dari pewarna cinta bercampur dengan kebahagiaan yang baru saja tergores dalam media yang di sebut hati dan perasaan.

Perlahan mereka melonggarkan pelukan masing masing. Masih dalam suasana romance yang kental. Mereka kembali tertarik dalam sebuah ciuman yang manis. Bukan sebuah ciuman diaman keduanya saling menuntut, tetapi saling memberi, saling meresapi tiap gigitan-gigitan kecil dari pasangan dan permainan lidah yang semakin memanas. Mereka benar-benar merasa bahagia. Bagai mana tidak, perasaan mereka terbalaskan.

Saat kebutuhan akan pasokan oksigen yang semakin menipis. Mulailah mereka saling melepaskan diri. Menyisakan benag saliva yang saling terhubung. Di tempelkanlah kening masing-masing dan terhanyut dalam tatapan sayang sang kekasih.

"Aishiteru~"

Berakhirlah kisah ini dengan sebuah kata 'i love you'. Namun kisah cinta yang sesungguhnya baru saja akan di mulai oleh kedua insan manusia tersebut.

~~END~~

Aduh -_- kok garing banget sih?

Ini fanfic SKS, jadi maklum kalo typo bertebaran, dan bahasanya rancau banget...

Ga yakin deh sama fic ini. Apa pula itu? Haha ngambil tema tentang pelukis, padahal Haha ga tau sama sekali sama dunia kayak begituan...

Apa itu cat air? Apa itu cat minyak? Apa itu pastel? Apa itu kanvas? Apa itu? Apa itu? Dan apa ituuu?

Yah, semoga ada yang mau menyempatkan diri buat baga fic rada soak ini...

Terimakasih~

Akhir kata... Wasalam~


End file.
